Butterflies
by brushwithfashion
Summary: Lily smiled back at him, feeling butterflies in her tummy and not really understanding why. She blamed to alcohol.
1. Chapter 1: Face packs & Firewhiskey

**A.N** This is my very first story and I hope you all love it as much as I loved thinking of it! I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to end up with but keep reading and let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer** If it's not in the books then I own it (apart from the Madonna song obviously)

**Butterflies**

By Brushwithfashion

Chapter 1: Face packs & Firewhiskey

It's August 31st, the day before the Hogwarts express will be leaving for possibly one of the most memorable school years of Lily's life and she couldn't be any more excited.

Lily Evans is sitting in her bedroom with her two best friends; Amelia Cooper and Poppy Malone. Tomorrow the girls will be starting their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.

"So what do you think we will get up to this year?" Poppy asks her friends

"Well I don't know about you guys" replies Lily "but I plan on making this a year to remember!"

"Sure you don't want to behave yourself and concentrate on being head girl?" laughs Amelia.

Lily grins "I can have fun and be a good head girl...anyway there's no point changing my ways now! I seem to have done okay so far"

The girls all laugh "Dumbledore clearly doesn't know what you get up to after hours" giggles Poppy

"Perhaps...or maybe he just doesn't care, he did make Potter head boy after all" replies Lily

"You know it's a good job you guys can stand to be around each other now" sniggers Amelia "seeing as how you're going to be sharing the heads area with him!"

"I know! However I don't imagine we will be staying up late having girly chats somehow"

The all giggle and carry on with what they were doing. All three are wearing face packs in order to look their best for the start of school. Poppy is painting her fingernails a dark shade of red and Amelia is French polishing Lily's toenails. The bottle of vodka they swiped from the drinks cabinet is sitting half empty on the desk.

Lily had invited the girls to stay the night before school for the past five years as she lives closest to London where they will catch the train at Kings Cross station. They had spent the day out in the garden as it had been unusually hot for august in England. Amelia and Poppy both had light tans but Lily, who is a natural redhead, didn't tan and so had some new freckles scattered across her nose and shoulders.

The Evans family live in a large house in Berkshire. Lily lives with her parents and her grandmother on her mother's side. Her grandmother sufferes from Alzheimers and so her mother had given up her job as a nurse in a local care home to nurse her grandmother, especially since she kept leaving the cooker on and forgetting to lock the doors at night. Lily's older sister Petunia lives with her fiancé Vernon in a small village nearby. Lily and Petunia had been very close up until Lily got accepted into Hogwarts and they had to live apart. Petunia hated that her sister had abilities above the ordinary and they soon drifted apart. Lily was due to be bridesmaid at Petunias wedding the follow summer but she knew it was because it would mean a lot to their mother, not because they were close sisters.

"So how do you think you're going to cope living with Potter then Lils?" Amelia asks the question Lily knew they were dying to ask ever since they found out about her new living arrangements.

"No idea, hopefully we'll still get on alright! Suppose it might actually be a good laugh" Lily answers "if you had told me a year ago that I would be okay living in the room next to James Potter for my final year, I would have laughed in your face!"

They all laugh, remembering the relationship Lily and James had had up until recently.

Lily had taken a dislike to James fairly early on. She thought he was arrogant and full of himself so she would go out of her way to avoid spending time with him, which worked well and saved them a lot of unnecessary arguments. However in fourth year, James decided that he rather fancied Lily and he would ask her out every opportunity he got, this infuriated her and she really couldn't stand being near him, she would yell at him over silly little things which would cause massive rows between them. When they entered sixth year James seemed to have matured a lot but Lily still didn't think much of him as she believed this to be an act to win her round. As the year went on she slowly realised that he was genuine and became more and more civil to him. They weren't what you would call friends but they did enjoy each other's company and James had even written to Lily to congratulate her on making head girl and to tell her he was the new head boy. He appeared to have gotten over his silly crush and Lily was very thankful for that, it meant they didn't have to feel awkward around each other and they could just get to know each other and hopefully become good friends this year.

"I'm sure it will be an experience" grins Poppy, "there's never a dull moment when those guys are around!" they all smile in agreement. James and his three best friends were known as the marauders and they could always be counted on to be the life and soul of the party.

"Anyhoo! Onto more important matters!" says Amelia, "what are you both wearing tomorrow?"

They only got to wear their muggle clothing for a few hours before they changed into their school robes but the girls liked to make a good impression on the first day of school.

"I was planning on wearing those new jeans I got last week with a black vest and my green cardigan" says lily, "I'll probably just stick my nude flat pumps on my feet"

"That sounds nice, I'm going to wear my black crops with my bright pink top, I'm not sure what shoes to wear though" replies Poppy

"What about your flip-flops?"Asks Lily

"Good thinking Lils! What about you Amie?"

"Hmm...Denim skirt and black tee-shirt methinks and my trainers"

"Yeah, you wouldn't want to look too girly!" laughs Lily. Amelia is a tomboy. She grew up with twin brothers in the year below them and her mother had died when she was five which meant so was the only woman left in the house. Poppy is the complete opposite of Amelia, she is definitely a girly girl. She always prides herself on her appearance and spends a long time doing her hair and makeup each morning. She loves fashion and plans on making a career out of it by opening her own clothes shop in Diagon Alley. Lily wants to be a healer as her mother is a nurse, she would have followed in her footsteps if she hadn't found out she was a witch. Amelia isn't sure what she wants from life, she loves to write and would love to write for the Daily Prophet newspaper but she lacks confidence in herself and worries she isn't good enough.

The three girls had met on their very first train ride to Hogwarts and had hit it off immediately. When they all got sorted into Gryffindor house they were ecstatic they would be sharing their seven years of school together. They were inseparable and none could imagine life without the other two.

"I love this song!" Exclaims Lily, grabbing her hairbrush "I'm crazy for you! I never wanted anyone but yooooou!" she sings along to the Madonna record on the radio.

"Lily you are an absolutely awful singer!" Poppy cries while both she and Amelia chuck pillows at their friend to shut her up.

"I don't care! I still love it!"

"Who wants another drink?" yells Amelia, holding up the bottle of vodka. The other two girls hold out their empty glasses, it was going to be a good night.

Not so far away in the wizarding village of Godric's Hollow, James Potter and his three best friends are also chatting about their final year of Hogwarts. Taking shots of firewhiskey and planning planks together is what they do best.

"I can't believe this is our last year at school" says James

"I can't believe you get to sleep right through the wall from Miss Lily Evans!" Sirius Black winks at him "finally you get a chance to make your move on her"

"I don't know man, I'm just glad she wants to talk to me now, I'll just enjoy it instead of making things awkward"

Remus Lupin looks up from the game of exploding snap he is playing with Peter Pettigrew "I think that's the best idea you've ever had concerning Lily, don't ruin it when it's going good"

"But he still fancies the pants off her!" Pipes up Peter "how is he going to cope knowing she's right through the wall?"

"You're right Petey! He'll be thinking of how she's probably getting undressed or sleeping in a skimpy nightdress, he'll never cope!" laughs Sirius "If you're lucky she might wake up horny one night and wander into your room"

"Right guys! Quit it!" James frowns "I'm only just on speaking terms with her, you never know, she might actually decide she wants to be my friend"

His three friends roll their eyes at him, they had listened to him witter on about Lily ever since he realised the fancied her. They get back to the task at hand; planning their first prank of the year, which was going to involve Slytherin house, obviously.

"I still say painting their common room red and gold would drive them mad" says Sirius

"It's just not enough, we need to do something big!" argues James.

"We could dye everyone's hair bright pink too" suggests Peter

"Great idea, I think we have the start of a plan!"

After a few more shots of firewhiskey the conversation comes back round to girls, as per usual.

"Amelia Cooper's not half bad" suggests Sirius "I wouldn't mind taking her for a stroll after lights out" he wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"I quite like Ella Goldstein" says Remus "I enjoyed the date I took her on before the end of the year"

"I think you're using the term 'date' loosely there Moony!" laughs Peter "Making out in an empty classroom isn't usually classed as a date"

"You're just jealous Wormy! You haven't had any action since Bella broke up with you last Christmas" James points out.

"Thanks for reminding me Prongs!" Peter groaned "it feels like much much longer!"

"Well I guess not everyone can be a sex-god like me" boasts Sirius "The women wouldn't be able to handle it"

"You are such a pig" laughs James

"You are just jealous Jamsie!"

"Nah man, I'm happy with my sex life the way it is"

"Yeah, practically non-existent seeing as how you spend most of your free time fantasizing about Lily"

"Shut up! I do not"

"Sure you don't" Sirius laughs "but your bed sheets tell a different story!"

James turns a fetching shade of beetroot and the other three laugh. Once the embarrassment has passed a surge of happiness floods through him as he looks at his friends. Since the end of first year the boys have always spent the final week of the summer at Potter Manor.

The house has been in the Potter family for generations and will be passed onto James one day. He lives with his parents and his younger sister Aria, who is just going into her sixth year of Hogwarts. Sirius now lives with them as he had been disowned by his family the previous summer for not wanting to follow them over to the dark side. The Potters had very kindly took him in as he spent most of his free time there anyway, he looked at them all as his family now.

Remus usually spends most of his summer at the Potters too as his parents don't really care what he gets up to. He was bitten and changed into a werewolf as a child and his parents never learned to accept him. Being with his friends helps the loneliness he often feels and he will be eternally grateful for everything they have done for him. When the boys found out about Remus' monthly transformations they worked hard to become illegal animagi to make his life more bearable. This has cemented their friendship and they know that nothing will ever stop them being best friends.

Peter always thought of himself as the runt of the group. He isn't sexy and good with women like Sirius is, he isn't handsome and charming like James and he definitely isn't as intelligent and sensitive as Remus. Despite all this the guys love him and they are the best friends he could have ever asked for, he felt incredibly lucky to have them.

The boys continue their silly conversations and prank planning and finish the whole bottle of firewhiskey, they eventually fall into a drunken sleep. None of them can wait to get back to the school they call home.

**A.N** Well that's the first chapter finished, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2: Hangovers & Truth or Dare

**A.N** I know it's took me ages to add another chapter but my laptop broke so I had to wait on it getting fixed, hopefully you will all think it's worth the wait!

**Disclaimer** If it's not in the books then I own it

**Butterflies**

By Brushwithfashion

Chapter 2: Hangovers & Truth or Dare

"I feel like I've been run over by a bus!" groaned Poppy

"I feel like someone hit me over the head with a mallet then rubbed acid in my eyes!" complained Lily

"Well i feel like a hedgehog lifted up my eyelid and rolled about on my eyeball!" said Amelia "then an elephant came and stomped on my head!"

It was 8.30am and they were due to leave in an hour and a half so that they were at the station in plenty of time to catch the train. All three of them were very hung-over and were still lying in bed.

"I think I'll skip breakfast this morning," moaned Lily "I'd probably just throw it back up anyway!" she slowly got up and made her way to her en-suit bathroom to take a shower, stumbling a few times on the way. She really hated hangovers but luckily for her they tended to run their course pretty quickly. She turned the shower on and stepped under the hot water, washing away the disgusting morning after feeling. She thought about the upcoming school year and felt the excitement creep over her. She was going back to Hogwarts, the place that had become her home for the past six years. She was sad to be starting her final year but excited at the prospect of new adventures. Lily couldn't wait to be head girl, she knew she would do a good job. She was very surprised to find out James Potter was to be head boy but she had a gut feeling that they would work well together, despite their past differences.

Lily just hoped he had got over the silly crush he seemed to have on her, she really believed they could become good friends without the awkwardness an unrequited crush brought to a relationship. She smiled as she remembered the moment she decided to give James a chance to prove he really had changed for the better.

He had come back from the summer holidays before sixth year acting like a completely different person, he seemed to be mature and sensitive to the feelings of others. She had honestly believed it was some kind of act to finally win her round and she was having none of it.

She had been looking for a book in the library one evening to study for her end of year exams and heard the four boys discussing something. They hadn't realised she was standing nearby so her curiosity got the better of her and she decided to listen in to what they were saying. They were discussing the full moon which was due the next night, she knew this was because Remus was a werewolf, she had worked it out the year previously. What she didn't know, however, was that the three other boys had become illegal animagi to keep him company and help him cope better with the monthly transformations. She didn't condone their illegal behaviour but she did respect how much hard work it must have taken then and the love they must all have for each other.

A few weeks after overhearing their conversation in the library she found out that Sirius had led Severus Snape to the place where Remus stayed during the full moon. James had realised what Sirius had done and raced to save Snape before he was seriously injured or killed. Lily had a lot of respect for James after this as he hated Snape just as much as Sirius but he still risked his own life to save him. She realised what a brave and selfless person he could be and decided it was about time to get to know him better as he seemed like the type of person she would like to be friends with.

After washing her hair with her favourite coconut shampoo she stepped out the shower and got herself dried and dressed, while the other two fought to get ready she put a tiny bit of makeup on, just some concealer and a slick of raspberry lip gloss. By 10am they were ready to go and were saying their goodbyes, Lily hugged her mother and told her she loved her,

"behave yourself this year pumpkin and write to me next week once you get settled in, I want to know all the gossip" her mother smiled, they had always had a close and friendly relationship, "I love you sweetheart" she kissed Lily on the forehead. Lily then went to sit by her gran on the garden bench.

"Bye bye granny, behave yourself for mum while I'm away"

"Why? Where are you going?" Her gran asked, forgetting.

"Remember in going back to school today, the place where they teach me those little magic tricks I show you" Lily smiled, it saddened her to see the grandmother she loved more than anything deteriorate like this.

"Oh yes! I remember now! Well have a nice time my dear and i shall see you this afternoon when you get back, you can tell me all about it then"

Lily decided not to correct her, "I will gran, I love you" she kissed her cheek and stood up

"Love you too Lily dearest"

Lily rejoined her friends again and her dad set off, driving them to the station. Thanks to road works and Saturday morning traffic, however, they ended up arriving at the platform with only five minutes to spare until the train left. She said a hurried goodbye to her dad and they ran onto the train. As they were so late, there were no free compartments and they ended up sitting with the marauders.

"So how was your summers girls?" Remus asked politely,

"Great, it's good to be going back to Hogwarts though" replied Lily

"What did you get up to? Anything exciting?" James asked, peering at her over the top of his Daily Prophet

"Nope, nothing exciting" she smiled "I went to Greece for a couple of weeks at the start of the summer then mostly just spent time with my mum and gran"

"Bet you had some hot holiday encounters, eh Lils?" Sirius winked mischievously

"Wouldn't you like to know" she winked back at him, "what did you guys get up to? Causing trouble as usual?"

"Nah mostly just hung round my house playing quidditch and going out some nights" James answered. Lily smiled at him, he hadn't made any arse-holey comments at all (so far!) and he wasn't making things awkward between them by asking her out a million times an hour, seems like things were just picking back up where they left off at the end of last year.

"I can't believe this is the last time we will be getting the train to school" Exclaimed Poppy

"I know, I can't believe this time next year we will be fending for ourselves out in the big bad world" Remus agreed "especially with everything that's going on out there just now"

They all sat in silent agreement, all worried about the future of the wizarding world. Voldemort wouldn't stop until he was killed. The amount of innocent people he had tortured and murder already was terrifying, no one wanted to see how many of their classmates were not returning this year.

"Well on a slightly brighter note! We have to go and meet the prefects" Lily turned to James "shall we go just now?"

"Yeh, you coming with us Remus?"

"Sure am" Remus got up and followed them out, they walked in silence to the compartment the meeting was due to be held in. There were a few there already, they waited for everyone to arrive and then begun.

"I think the best thing to do would be to get ourselves settled in and then we can meet properly on Monday once Lily and I have seen Professor Dumbledore and then kick things off properly. Just now we can quickly go over the basic for those of you who are new at this, myself included, and work out patrols for the next two nights, what do you thing Lily?" James turned to her, she was secretly impressed how mature and responsible he was being.

"I think that's a great idea James, break everyone into the new year gently" she smiled at him, she then continued where he had left off and explained the prefects roles and the purpose of patrols around the castle. They all agreed on a rota for the next two nights, Lily and James taking the first patrol that night to ensure everyone makes it to their common rooms without any problems and they would take the late night one the next night, from ten till midnight as they were most senior.

"Right so if that's everything i think we should meet in the meeting room near the library at half past seven" Lily concluded the meeting and everyone went their separate ways. All the prefects were thinking the same thing as they left the meeting, it was nice to have Lily and James getting along for a change, it would definitely make things more bearable this year. Hopefully it would last.

Later that night after the feast and once everyone was safely in their common rooms, Lily and James went to meet their friends in the heads common room. They had decided to meet and have a drink to celebrate the start of their final year. Lily ran up to her bedroom and dug a bottle of vodka out of her trunk and returned to her friends.

"I think we should play a little game!" announced Sirius, grinning at everyone

"What sort of game?" Amelia asked suspiciously "usually your games end up with someone either naked or in detention"

"Truth or dare?" he winks

"Oh how mature, what are you 13?" she laughs but agrees to play "Dare" she answers him.

He smiles wickedly immediately making her regret her decision to play along "YES! I dare you to... give Peter a lap dance!"

She giggled, the vodka had given some Dutch courage so she stood and walked over to Peter, turning the sound up on the radio on her way past. She quickly wiggled round him, giving him a quick dance then ran back to her seat to the sounds of everyone else laughing hysterically.

"Well was the best time I've had all year" Laughed Peter, Amelia laughed and turned to Remus,

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth"

"How many girls have you been out with?"

"Three" he smiled sweetly

"Aww!" the girls all smiled back at him

"Sirius, truth or dare?"

"Dare, obviously!"

"Hmm... I dare you to dance round the room in you boxer shorts!"

Everyone laughed again as Sirius stripped off and started strutting his stuff, prancing round the common room. After pulling his clothes back on he turned to Lily, looking mischievous,

"So then, Miss Lily, truth or dare?"

"Well I'm too comfy to get up so it'll have to be truth"

"Have you ever... had sex outside?"

"Yes" she blushed furiously

The boys all sat there gaping at her, shocked at her little admission. Finally James piped up,

"But you're meant to be the innocent head girl! When did this happen?"

She laughed at the looks on their faces "I believe I already answered a truth so you guys will just have to wait and find out some other time"

They groaned, moaning that it was unfair.

"So James, truth or dare?" she asked sweetly over their protests

"Truth as well I guess"

"Do you like going out with lots of different girls or would you like a committed relationship at some point?"

"Emm... I never really thought about it to be honest, I've never had a proper relationship. Going on lots of dates is fun but it does get a bit annoying talking about the same stuff over and over with different girls, I guess I would like a proper girlfriend, if I can't find someone to put up with me long enough" He grinned at her

"That was very honest, and sweet" Lily grinned back at him, feeling butterflies in her tummy and not really understanding why, she put it down to the vodka.

The game continued for another hour or so, they found out that Remus was a virgin, despite having three girlfriends. Lily and Amelia had to kiss, much to the boys delight, and Peter had to run to Gryffindor tower and back stark naked.

After a fun night and copious amounts of alcohol, they all fell asleep in the heads common room. It was an amazing start to the year.

**A.N** hope you enjoyed this and it was worth the wait, e got the next chapter written so I just need to check it over and I'll post it in a few days time. Write me some nice reviews I appreciate them! Thanks guys x


	3. Chapter 3: Chess games & First times

**A.N** And here's chapter 3! Hope you enjoy, I'm really having fun writing this story!

**Disclaimer** If it's not in the books then I own it

**Butterflies**

By Brushwithfashion

Chapter 3: Chess games & First times

The next morning after breakfast everyone went to their own rooms to have another few hours sleep, they were all suffering from the night before.

Lily admired her new bedroom, she hadn't had a chance to properly take it all in yesterday. It was quite a large room, but the stone walls made it seem smaller. She had a large four poster bed to her left, draped in deep gold bed sheets. A large window with a window seat was facing her. To her right she had a massive mahogany desk and bookcase, already filled with all her books. Next to the bookcase stood another large wooden door which led to the bathroom so would have to share with James.

She was glad she and James still got on well after the summer holidays, the more she learned about him the more she liked him (as a friend of course). Things seemed to be easy between them and there didn't appear to be any awkwardness, despite the fact they had some pretty poor history, which she was very thankful for.

She looked at her watch, it was only half past eleven. She was meeting Amelia and Poppy at five to go down to dinner with them and then she and James had their meeting with the headmaster after that. She climbed into bed and fell straight asleep.

Next door James was also lying in bed, thinking of Lily. This was a common pastime for him, he spent most of the past two years thinking about her. He still fancied her like mad but she was so much fun to be around that he was happy to be her friend. She had such a friendly personality that he felt lucky to even be speaking to her. He soon fell asleep and Lily filled his dreams, as she so often did.

The rest of the day past quickly, at five Lily quickly got dressed in some jeans and a blue hooded jumper and ran to meet her friends. They were waiting for her outside the great hall, both looking rather rough.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I was too tired to get up" Lily apologized "But I'm starving now, let's get some food before I waste away!"

The girls all laughed and went to grab some seats, the marauders were nowhere in sight. Probably still in bed.

"So Lils has James tried to sneak into your room yet or peak at you when you're in the bathroom?" Laughed Amelia

"No, I've not seen him since this morning, I really think he's changed guys"

"Yeh, he definitely seems different this year" agreed Poppy.

"Well I don't believe it, five galleons says he tries something" Amelia wasn't convinced

"Ok then, I don't think he will" said Lily "five galleons it is, if he hasn't tried anything by Halloween then you owe me missy!"

"I've got five galleons that he will last till Christmas" Poppy agreed "that way you both owe me five each on Christmas day!"

The girls all agreed and enjoyed the rest of their dinner, discussing how difficult classes were going to be this year. James came in just as they were finishing, they only had twenty minutes before they had to meet Dumbledore.

"Hey girls, I slept a bit later than I planned to. I'll just grab something quick then we can head to our meeting?"

"Yeh that's great, just take your time" Lily assured him

He quickly had a bite to eat and ran to Dumbledore's office and gave the password (Chocolate limes).

They were sat in front of the headmaster while he gave them all the information they would need for the year.

"Now I know this is a lot to take in just now so if either of you have any questions I will answer them anytime" Dumbledore peered over his half moon spectacles, eyes twinkling "I'm sure you will both do a fantastic job this year, which is exactly why I picked you both. Now I'm sure you are both eager to get back to your rooms and rest in preparation for the first day of classes, thank you for sparing some time to meet with me"

"No problem Professor, goodnight" James said, standing up to leave

"Yes goodnight Professor, it was nice meeting with you" Lily smiled in agreement

"Goodnight Mr Potter, Miss Evans"

They left the headmasters office and go straight to the heads suite. Pausing at the door to her room Lily turned to James,

"Well goodnight James, I'll see you in the morning. And I just want to say thanks for making our time together pleasant rather than awkward and miserable" she giggled "I can at least stand being in the same room as you now without wanting to jinx you"

"No bother Lils, night night. And things aren't awkward because I really have grown up, and I'll spend all year proving it to you if I have to" He grinned at her "you never know, this time next year it could be you begging me for a date for a little change"

"I wouldn't go that far Potter, but it's nice to chat to you" she entered her room and closed the door softly. Climbing into bed and falling asleep with a smile on her face, unaware that James was doing the same thing next door.

Lily woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready for the start of the school year. By lunchtime, after double transfiguration and a potions class, she wasn't as enthusiastic. She and Sirius both had a free period after lunch while the others were in ancient runes. They decided to give coursework a miss and play some chess in the common room instead.

"So Lily-pops, why do you dislike my best friend Jamsey so much?" Sirius asked nosily

"You know I don't dislike him anymore Sirius!" Lily scolded "And don't call me Lily-pops, it sounds ridiculous!"

"Well I'll rephrase my question then, why don't you want to be his friend?"

"I do want to be friends with him, we just need to get to know each other a bit better first"

"I really think you will get on well, he's a really great guy"

Lily smiled at this "I know he is, that's why I want to spend more time with him. I never thought I'd be saying that though!" She laughed

"Me either, I thought you were going to hate him forever and I'd have to listen to him pining and moaning over you"

"Well I'm just glad he seems to have gotten over his silly crush so we can concentrate on being friends"

"I don't think he's over it Lily-pops but he's desperate to be a good friend to you so he won't make it awkward"

"I'm glad, I'm definitely warming to him"

They fell quiet and concentrated on the game for a while, which Lily was winning. Finally Sirius broke the silence, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"So you're an outside kind of girl then Lily-pops? Dirty cow!"

Lily burst out laughing at the random change of subject. "I wondered how long it would take one of you to ask me about that"

"Well...?"

"Well nothing" she shrugged "It was a silly summer fling, no big deal. It shouldn't have happened but it did"

"But I've never seen you with a boyfriend before"

"It was a muggle guy from near where I live, we went to school together before i came to Hogwarts"

"Was it your first time?"

"Sirius! What makes you think I'm going to spill all my secrets to you?"

"I'm an awesome listener?"

She giggled "I guess it would be nice to get it off my chest"

"Well I'm all ears" he sat back in his chair and folded his arms, therapist style.

"Well I feel a bit silly about it all to be honest, I met him first week of the holidays and we got chatting and catching up. He was really sweet and we always got on great together and so we went on a few dates. One day he surprised me with a picnic in the woods near my house, it was lovely and I had a great time, till we started getting rather carried away. I tried to put a stop to it but he kept saying it wasn't a big deal and that it would be a nice thing for us to share together" She rolled her eyes at him "So it happened, and it was rubbish! Not that I have anything to compare it to but I always thought it would be amazing. I felt really stupid to be honest and I was really disappointed, I ended things with him pretty quickly after that but that doesn't really change the fact that it happened. Not much I can do about it now though"

Sirius gave her a long hard look, as if he was thinking of the right way to say something, "It is supposed to be amazing Lily, he should have made it special for you. If you don't mind me asking, why did you not try again?"

"Just never wanted to" she gave him a sad smile "hopefully someone will come along and change that one day"

"I hope so, you deserve better than that" he grinned cheekily at her "I could always change your mind..."

"Be serious Sirius!" she laughed

"All I'm saying is that if you ever want a real man to show you how it's done, you know where to find me" He was still grinning at her, she smiled back at him,

"I'll keep that in mind, just incase I ever go mad!"

She enjoyed spending time with Sirius, he was a lot more fun and good to talk to than she had thought,

"You know Sirius, you're alright" she laughed

"Why thank you Miss Lily-pops, you're not so bad yourself"

Lily looked at her watch, "Shit! We better get going or we'll be late for charms!"

They grabbed their bags and ran all the way to class, just making it in time. Sirius spent most of the class thinking about his little chat with Lily, he smiled at the thought, he could easily see why James like her so much. She was honest and kind and she just had this air of friendliness and warmth around her. He would never tell James of their conversation, he would only get jealous. Sirius was sure they would end up together someday and when they did he would make sure his friend gave her a night to remember, it was the least she deserved.

Class passed quickly, much to everyone's relief. The first prefects meeting was later that night and it went without a hitch, they made a proper rota for rounds, Lily and James taking most of the late night ones as they felt bad about anyone else having to stay up late.

When the meeting ended the prefects all went off to their separate rooms and the two heads set out on their patrol together.

"So how was your summer?" James asked again, it was the first chance they had had alone to chat properly

"It was nice, you know I went to Greece, and then I mostly just helped my mum out with my gran"

"Does your gran not keep very well?"

"Not really, she has Alzheimer's disease, it got worse over the summer"

"Oh, that's very sad to hear. My grandfather had Alzheimer's, I don't remember much of him though, he died when I was very young"

"It's not a pleasant thing to watch happening but I love spending time with her" she smiled "So how about you James? How was your summer?"

"It was very very quiet, we couldn't go away this year. My dad is an auror and he spent the summer fighting, we had to keep a low profile"

"It must be terrifying, I'm glad I got away from it for a few weeks. Of course I seen all the mysterious disappearances and murders on the muggle news and I knew he was behind it"

"It's very scary, the sooner they put an end to this mad man the better! He's started recruiting students now you know?"

"Really? I can't see this ending well, hopefully they won't be stupid enough to start their nonsense around school, right under Dumbledore's nose!"

"I agree, the muggle born students don't need to be worried inside Hogwarts as well as at home! It's getting ridiculous now"

Voldemort had been torturing and killing muggle borns to "Rid our world of impurity", some of the student were already too scared to go anywhere alone and now that he had followers inside the castle Lily just knew things were going to get a hundred times worse.

They continued to discuss Voldemort and the mess he was causing in the wizarding world. Once they were finished and had returned to the heads quarters, Lily gave James a quick goodnight hug and rushed off to her room. She changed into her nightclothes and quickly brushed her teeth, smiling the whole while. She had chosen to ignored the flash of electricity she had felt when she pressed herself up against James and instead thought of how lovely it was having him as a friend. The more she spoke to him, the more she wanted to know about him. She fell into a dreamless sleep, still very happy about the day she had had.

**A.N** Hope this didn't disappoint got a whole 2 reviews for the last two chapters and i read them while I'm writing to make me smile. Cheers to the both of you, you have no idea how much those reviews mean to me! I'm still working on chapter 4 so ill get it up as soon as!


	4. Chapter 4: Nights Out & Mistakes

**A.N** Another chapter! Enjoy, I don't know if I like the little twist but I hope you guys do! Also thanks to my 3 reviewers! :D

**Disclaimer** If it's not in the books then I own it

**Butterflies**

By Brushwithfashion

Chapter 4: Nights Out & Mistakes

A few weeks passed, the leaves on the trees had begun to change and the Scottish weather had become rather bitter. Lily and James were slowly settling into their role as head boy and head girl. They were becoming good friends, Lily could strangle him sometimes but in general they were getting on like a cauldron on fire. The students of Hogwarts were very grateful for this new found friendship and enjoyed their mealtimes and nights in the common room without uproar and arguments.

It was 9pm on a Monday night and Lily and James had just finished their rounds for the evening, they met their friends in the Gryffindor common room for a chat and a catch up. They all sat in the comfy chairs around the fire and discussed how hard the load of homework was becoming, they all agreed they need a night off from it all.

"So why don't we sneak into the village on Friday night and have a few drinks?" Sirius asked the group "that would take our minds off the ridiculous homework for a night"

"And how exactly are we going to sneak out?" Lily asked him sceptically

"We have our ways" winked James "you'll just have to trust us"

"Well I'm in, sounds like fun" Said Amelia

"Me too, it'll be nice to get out and I can finally wear my new shoes!" Poppy agreed

Lily laughed "Count me in too, as long as we don't get caught! I feel I should be at least pretending to be responsible"

"We've never been caught yet Lils, your safe with us" James assured her

The rest of the week passed slowly, probably because they were looking forward to the weekend. More homework was given out and Lily really didn't know how much more she could cope with. By the time Friday night rolled round she was desperate for a nice drink. She got herself showered and dressed in a short black dress and black heels. She grabbed her handbag and her make-up bag and made her way up to Gryffindor tower to meet Amelia and Poppy. They were just finishing up getting ready when she arrived, Amelia had black jeans and a red camisole on, Poppy a denim skirt and a pink top. Lily quickly put some make-up on, more than she would normally wear, and they went down to the common room to wait on the boys.

Up in the boy's dorm James, Remus and Peter were waiting on Sirius. James had no idea what took that boy so long to get ready, he always favoured the just rolled out of bed look, but it seemed to take him forever to perfect it. Once they had wrestled him out of the bathroom they finally managed to get downstairs to the girls.

"Looking lovely as always ladies!" Sirius exclaimed when he saw them, a massive grin on his face

"Cheers Black, you're not too shabby yourself" Amelia shot back at him

"Right so we are going to use one of the secret passages to Hogsmeade, it will bring us out in the cellar of Honeydukes so we will need to be careful when we get there as the shop will be locked up for the night" James explained to the girls "we have a map of the school, I won't go into all the details, but this map will keep us from getting caught so you will have to listen to me carefully if I tell you to go somewhere"

Lily, Amelia and Poppy all agreed and they set out from the portrait hole. Once at the statue that would reveal the secret passage way James quickly checked the map again to make sure they had enough time to get through without being caught.

"Ok, there's no one around so we can get into the passage"

They all climbed into the passage way and closed it over again, James lit his wand so they could see where they were going. They walked for what seemed like forever, till they reached some steps which led up to a cellar door, moving quietly they all moved up into the store room of Honeydukes and quickly snuck out of the shop, being very careful not to get caught.

"So are we going to the three broomsticks or the hogs head?" Sirius asked

"Broomsticks, Rose never lectures us about sneaking out after hours. I always get the feeling Ab's going to tell Dumbledore on us" Remus decided

"Good thinking Moony"

They walked along the small village high street to the busy little pub, walked in and grabbed a table to sit at. Peter and Sirius headed up to the bar to grab some drinks and rejoin the group

"Firewhiskeys all round" exclaims Sirius "might as well get this party started"

A few drinks later and the group are becoming rather merry, laughing and sharing jokes and funny stories.

"Lily, what's white and blue and would kill you if it fell?" James giggled

"I don't know James, what?"

"A refrigerator sitting up a tree wearing a denim jacket!"

Lily bursts out laughing "That's my kind of joke! Very funny!"

They all giggle and laugh a bit longer, finally Remus speaks to the group "Maybe we should head back to the castle guys, it's getting pretty late"

"You are such a lightweight Remus! We should stay for another drink" Amelia protests

"I think Remus is right" Poppy smiles at him "We should head back, we can always have another drink in the common room"

"Great idea! Let's go back, I'm sure I have more alcohol stashed somewhere in my room!" Lily shouts, rather tipsy after all the firewhiskey.

They all grab their coats and trying to get back to the castle quietly, failing miserably, but gladly there was no one around to hear or see them. Once they get back past the statue and into the corridors James pulls out his map again and they decide to go to the heads suite, that way they won't have to keep the noise down. Lily runs to her room and finds her little stash of alcohol and takes it back to the group. They crack it open and continue where they left off at the pub.

"So Lily-pops, did you have a good time?" Sirius sits down next to her on the couch, James and Peter are having a heated discussion about Quidditch teams with Amelia. Remus and Poppy are alone in the corner of the room talking quietly, looking rather cosy.

"I sure did! It was good to get out and forget about all our homework and other stress for the night. We should do it more often" She grins at him "Bet you never expected to hear that from the head girl"

Sirius laughed "Well when the head girl is you Lily-pops, nothing surprises me. You aren't exactly the innocent little do-gooder that usually gets the job"

"This is true, I'm much more fun"

"You sure are! I'm glad we've got to know each other a bit better this year, you and James working together has brought us all together. It's nice to hang around with some girls for a change"

"Yeah, I'm glad we're all friends now. I don't think I would have coped this year if James and I still didn't get on"

"But you do now, and that's the important thing. You know Lily-pops, you're really not what I expected you to be"

"I hope that's a good thing mister!"

"It's a very good thing, I always knew you were a fun character but you've surprised even me! I think you might just be one of the most genuinely nice and fun people I've ever had the pleasure of meeting" He smiled warmly at her, he was very attracted to her. If he had been sober he probably would have flirted harmlessly and dropped James into the conversation as much as he could to try and win her round to him, but the alcohol had changed his thoughts and he could feel himself wanting to reach over and stroke her face, to hold her close to him and kiss her, make her feel like the special wonderful woman that she was.

Lily smiled back at him "Why, thank you Mister Black. You're not so bad yourself, I always had you pegged as a bit of a womanising wind up merchant but I think deep down, you really care about other people, you are a lot kinder than you let on" She liked Sirius, he had proved himself to be a good friend. She was sure it was the alcohol talking but she could feel herself staring at him, he just looked so handsome tonight. Her eyes kept darting to his lips, wondering what they felt like, if the rumours were to be believed then he really knew how to make a girl feel good. She shuffled closer to him so she could whisper in his ear.

"You know Sirius, you have quite the reputation with us girls, I always wondered if what they said was true" She smiled and looked up at him through her eyelashes

Sirius couldn't believe what he was hearing, Lily Evans was coming on to him! The feeling of her warm breath on his neck had his head spinning. He leaned into her and whispered back to her, "Well why don't I prove myself to you then?" He quickly moved his mouth to hers before she could answer him. He kissed her slowly, bringing his hands up to the back of her head. She seemed to be a bit surprised at first but quickly recovered, kissing him back. After a few minutes they pulled apart and stared at each other, not quite knowing what to say.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, goodnight Sirius" Lily ran to her room and closed the door.

"Night" Sirius whispered to her retreating back, he looked away and saw James's angry face. He had seen the whole thing. Sirius quickly stood up and left to go back to Gryffindor tower, he couldn't believe what had just happened! He was never drinking again. James would never forgive him for this.

Lily lay in bed thinking about what had just happened. She couldn't believe she had just kissed Sirius Black! What the hell had she been thinking? Alcohol was a very dangerous thing, she just hoped they could forget about the whole thing. She got up and changed into her PJ's and climbed into bed, feeling surprisingly sober now. She fell asleep quickly, hoping tomorrow wouldn't be too awkward.

James sat in the common room long after everyone had gone off to bed. He was still angry at Sirius for kissing lily, what the hell had Sirius been thinking. He knew James was crazy about her and he still did it. He was overcome with jealousy, he wished he could be like that around Lily, she seemed to have an easy banter with Sirius. He knew they were both really drunk so decided to wait and see what happened in the morning, punching Sirius's lights out might make him feel better but not if he was truly sorry for what had happened. And Lily had rushed off to bed right after that was encouraging, she obviously felt awkward about it, if she had enjoyed it then she would have stayed for longer. James sighed loudly and wandered to bed, falling into a restless sleep.

Lily woke up the next morning feeling terrible, she didn't know which was worse, her hangover or the horrible shame she felt because of the way she flirted with Sirius last night. She managed to force herself out of bed and into the shower, letting the hot water sooth her body. She quickly got dried and threw some jeans and a sweatshirt on, pulling her hair into a top knot so she wouldn't have to bother drying it. She decided to go down to breakfast then head to the library to crack on with the mountain of work she still had to do, she didn't feel like talking to anyone today.

She was just heading through the common room to leave when James emerged from his bedroom, he looked surprised to see her.

"Morning" she smiled at him, hoping he hadn't seen her make a fool of herself last night.

"Good morning" he said curtly, not really wanting to talk to her, he was just on his way to speak to Sirius.

"Did you have a good time last night?" she asked, trying to seem like nothing had happened.

He looked rather angry "It was alright I guess, we probably should have stopped drinking before we did though, although you certainly looked like you had a good time" he couldn't help himself, he had to make it clear he was annoyed.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, I drank far too much." She pretended to have forgotten all about it

"I'm sure you know exactly what I mean" he said coldly "But you should at least know that Sirius isn't the type of guy who treats women well, he just looks for a good time"

"Hold on, this is really none of your business!" his attitude really angered her, what difference did it make in his life if she went off with his friend "But you should at least be aware that the whole thing was a massive mistake, it should never have happened"

"But it did happen, he'll be expecting you to come running whenever he snaps his fingers now"

'_How dare he be angry with me'_ she thought "Well I'll be speaking to him and telling him it shouldn't have happened and I'm sure he feels the same, it was just a drunken mistake and you have no right speaking to me like that Potter! Why don't you just fuck off and mind your own business, I'm embarrassed enough about it without you making me feel worse!" She stormed out of the common room and headed to the great hall for breakfast, she would have to find Sirius later and get this whole mess sorted out before it got out of hand. She just couldn't work out why it bothered James so much, he never bothered who she went out with in the past and he certainly shouldn't be saying nasty things like that about his supposed best friend.

James made his way up to Gryffindor tower, he was desperate to have it out with Sirius. He wanted his friend to say it was all a big mistake and that it meant nothing, that it would never happen again. He didn't think he could stand it if Sirius had feelings for Lily too because at this present moment in time she much preferred him to James after the way he just spoke to her. He slowly climbed the stairs to the boy's dormitories, trying to work out what he was going to say to his friend. When he entered the room, he noticed that Sirius was lying awake. This was very odd, he usually slept till lunch at the weekends. He looked up as James entered the room, a look of shame and guilt on his face. He sat up on the edge of his bed, looking unsure of what to say.

James sat down beside him, "hey" he said in a quiet voice, he decided to play it calm.

"Hey, I was just going to get up and come looking for you" Sirius said quietly "I need to tell you something"

"I know, and if you were coming to tell me that you kissed Lily then I already know. I saw you"

Sirius looked at him, shamefaced "I'm so so sorry Prongs, I don't know what came over me but it seemed like a good idea at the time. I've never regretted anything as much as I regret kissing her."

"Did you enjoy it?" Why was he trying to punish himself? He needed to know though, he couldn't stand the not-knowing

"It was a nice kiss, but no" he looked sincere "I definitely didn't enjoy it, it was like kissing my sister"

James smirked "I'm sure she'll be pleased to hear that, it's just what every girl dreams of hearing"

"That's the thing though, she ran away straight after it happened, I'm sure she feels the same" Sirius was trying his hardest to put an end to the whole situation "I'll go and speak to her and get all this cleared up, it never should have happened"

"Well I think you might be right about Lily, I saw her when I was leaving to come up here. She said she was embarrassed about the whole thing too, I think she was going to try and talk to you later today"

"Thank goodness, I had horrible dreams that I was going to have to break it to her gently and she would end up hating me and never talking to you again just because you're my friend"

James laughed, he was pleasantly surprised at how quickly he had forgiven Sirius, not that he was one to hold grudges anyway. He punched Sirius's arm playfully, "You're such a dick you know! Trust you to make a tit of yourself on a night out"

"I know, wouldn't be the same without me though" He winked at him, he was glad James had forgiven him. He just had to speak to Lily now and hope that what James had told him was right, that she did regret it as much as he did. "Right then, I think we should get some breakfast then I'm going to have a little chat with our little Lily-pops"

"Good idea, when you see her can you tell her I'm sorry for being such a knob this morning? I shouldn't have took my bad mood out on her"

"No problem, let's go"

The two boys left the room and went to grab some breakfast, that was the funny thing about boys, they never seemed to stay angry at each other for very long.

Lily was sitting in the library later that day trying to concentrate on her charms essay. Her mind kept flitting back to James though, she seemed to have really upset him and she couldn't work out why. She hoped that she could just apologize for whatever it was and they could go back to how things were, she didn't think she had the strength to fight with him anymore. And (not that she would ever admit to anyone) she would really miss him if they stopped speaking, she had grown attached to him in the few weeks they had worked together and it would upset her to think she could never have the easy banter that they had again. She felt someone sit down next to her and was surprised when she looked up to see Sirius, she would never have expected him to come to the library to find her. He smiled kindly at her.

"We need to talk about last night" he said to her

"I know, I was going to find you once I'd finished this, I don't seem to be able to concentrate very well though"

"I'm sorry I kissed you, I should never have put us in such an awkward position"

"I know, I'm sorry too. I don't know what came over me, I can't believe I flirted with you, It's mortifying!"

Sirius laughed "I think the amount of alcohol we consumed has a lot to answer for, but would you be terribly offended if we just forgot the whole thing?"

"No! I was hoping to forget it. No offense Sirius, kissing you was lovely but it was a tad like kissing a brother"

"I know!" he exclaimed "how odd! I think we should stick to being friends Lily-pops, it's what we're best at"

"Yeah, no more snogging! I just hope that whatever is bothering James won't last for very long. He seemed really mad at me this morning" She said to him, he could tell it was worrying her.

"He told me to tell you that he's sorry, he should never have spoken to you like that. He was pretty annoyed with himself about it. I think his exact words were 'I was a complete knob to her' so I think you guys will be ok"

"Thanks Sirius, I'm glad this is all sorted out, I was terrified we were all going to fall out and never speak again!"

"That would never happen Lily-pops, you love me too much for that"

They both laughed, Lily ended up packing her stuff and joining Sirius for some lunch. They had decided to apologize to James for upsetting him, hopefully this whole mess would be forgotten in no time.

**A.N** well...what did you think? Was James too quick to forgive? Or did it all seem believable? I wrote it then wasn't so sure once I'd read it over. Hopefully you all like it though, let me know what you think. Next chapter is in progress right now! Hopefully be able to update soon, probably Friday as I have a hospital appointment on Thursday. Keep reading! :D


End file.
